


Why so Plum?

by TheCreativeCasseroles



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: And body horror somewhat?, Blood as well, Body Horror, But not as descriptive, First Eddsworld fic, Involves Ringo the cat, Just light body horror though, Tord is Red Leader, Uh sad and might have ships, Will add tags as this goes along, Will probs add more characters later, also I'm sorry for the title, and yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd woke up and has no idea where he is.</p><p>What on Earth happened?</p><p>I do not own Eddsworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eddsworld fanfic. I've been in this for a little while and here I am. I don't even know how I got here. I think I saw a really good fanart with Tord and he only had one nipple on tumblr. So I hope you enjoy this. I have this on Fanfiction.net. Both here and there need more fanfiction.

So far that Edd knew was that he was not in his apartment, nor Tom's or Matt's. Well, it was dark so he couldn't see much, but he knew that he didn't know the place. Also he felt like puking. Although it could just be gas.

 _'Where am I?'_ He thought. On the bright side, the bed he was in was comfy and warm.

A door clicked open and muttering was heard. Edd wiped his head to where the light was obscuring his vision. The male could only make out a dark silhouette of a person. He almost didn't noticed that the muttering stopped.

Ever so slowly did the figure made their way to Edd, as if he were a hurt animal. The closer the person came to Edd, the more he could pick out details. Like the fact that the person was holding a huge bowl with some sort of liquid.

Probably water, Edd rationalized. The person was also wearing a hoodie and had the hood cover their face.

"Uh," Edd cleared his throat, "H-hi. I'm Edd. Do you, um, know where we are?"

The figure remained silent. Then the mystery person set the bowl down on a side table and sat down on a chair. They pulled out a towel and a first aid kit out of his hoodie pocket. How the first aid kit fit inside the pocket, Edd will never know. It wasn't exactly small, but then again, Tom was able to fit Susan into his pocket when they were running away from his future self.

 _"I need to clean your wounds,"_ the person, male by the sound of his voice, softly told Edd.

Edd was not expecting that voice, truth be told. It held both an English and a Norwegian accent, and the way the voice sounded off pulled a red flag to the cola loving man. The voice sounded like it was one person, yet two at the same time. It sounded so familiar.

"My wounds?" Edd repeated back. Now that he thought about it, he did feel a dull throbbing on his leg and head. There was also a slight sting on his left arm.

Mystery Man nodded, _"Let me help you."_

Edd couldn't put a finger on where he heard the voice. Maybe on one of his adventures?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp sting on his arm, and he hissed out of reflex.

 _"Sorry,"_ Mystery Man murmured. He held the now damp towel on a gash that was on Edd's forearm. A bloodied bandage was set off to the side. The water was warm; it was once hot, but it obviously cooled down.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it is all," the dark haired man reassured. The air Mystery Man gave off was not that of malice, but concern and shyness.

 _'Maybe I should call him MM for short,'_ Edd idly thought.

With a gentle touch, and an urgency to get the job done, MM finished cleaning out the gash and properly wrapped it up. MM motioned for Edd to come closer.

 _"I need to do your head next,"_ he explained to the questioning look. The young man did what MM said, hoping that once he was properly taken care of, he would get some answers.

MM unwrapped the dirty cloth on Edd's head carefully, not wanting to reopen the wound. The hooded man did the same thing to the head as he did to the arm.

"Thank you," Edd gave his gratitude to the stranger.

 _"'S no problem,"_ he replied. The stranger helped move Edd into a sitting position, legs over the edge of the bed. MM took off the last dressing on Edd's body. The man mentioned that he was lucky that was the only huge injuries on him. Of course, any injuries to the head isn't good. Anything else that was on Edd's body were scratches and scrapes.

Edd saw that he had a huge slice down the side of his calve as the bandage was being unwound and he winced.

"Did I get into a fight or something?" He asked aloud.

 _"Or something,"_ whispered the strange man. It was so low that Edd had to strained to hear it. It was two words, but it carried hurt and loathing.

Edd didn't respond.

MM cleaned what was left and applied new dressing to everything. He even put on new band aids on the scrapes.

 _"Stay here,"_ MM made Edd lay back down and put the blanket on him. He gathered the bloodied water, towel, and dirty bandages and band aids before leaving.

Edd sighed through his nose and tried to remember what had happened to him.

Nothing came to mind.

The cola loving man bit back a groan. This was not the way he wanted to spend his weekend. If it was still the weekend anymore. So there laid Edd, on a mysterious bed, in a mysterious bedroom that belonged in a mysterious house (or apartment) that was owned by a mysterious man.

Just great. (Note: that was sarcastic)

As if reading how bored Edd was getting, MM came into the room with something smelling delicious.

 _"Here,"_ MM murmured, handing Edd a bowl of chicken noodle soup, _"You must be hungry."_

The chocolate haired man took the warm bowl and looked at it, finally realizing that he was famished.

"Thank you!" Edd grinned. He grabbed the spoon and happily ate, ignoring the fact that the hooded stranger was watching him. Soon enough Edd was finished and gave MM the empty bowl.

"That was great! Thanks again," he smiled at MM. All he got was a nod and it dampened his spirits. When the man man moved to leave, Edd instantly grabbed onto the sleeve of his hoodie. MM whipped his head to look at Edd, shock evident on his face.

Edd was sweating, trying to find an excuse for his action. He got an idea and asked, "Could you please turn on the light? It's kinda dark in here."

The man calmed slightly, before clicking the lamp on the side table on.

"Oh," Edd simply said, embarrassed that he didn't notice that there. He could feel the heat rising to his face. Emerald eyes took in all the new information that was now available. The room was small and creamed colored. There wasn't anything decorating it, and the bed sheets were plain. It was obvious that it was a guest room.

Then there was Mystery Man. The color of the hoodie was a dark plum, and his pants were grey cargos. Great for when a person needs to hold stuff. The guy was also wearing white socks, but that was very uninteresting to Edd. He wondered why he looked at the person's feet.

MM shifted slightly, and Edd locked on his target. Now what did MM looked like?

 _'Tan,'_ Edd immediately thought. MM's skin was a light tan and he had thin lips. Unfortunately for Edd, MM's hood was obscuring the rest of his face.

"Who are you?" He questioned. Panic flashed over MM's face (or what could be seen of it), then he jerked his arm out of Edd's grip and essentially ran away. The door closed with a click and Edd was alone.

* * *

 

It's been awhile since MM left and since there was no clock in the room, or a window, Edd didn't know what time it was. He felt like it was evening. Although it could be dawn. Or morning. Or noon. Or afternoon. Or night.

Edd just wants to go home. And pee. His bladder was starting to feel full.

"Well I can't go home and pee if all I do is lay here all day," he scolded himself. With a small huff in frustration Edd sat himself up. Long legs were wobbly, unstable, but the man would do his best to get to the bottom of the situation. Even if it meant that he would fall on his face and butt a couple of times.

One step forward and he was already on his face. Thank the almighty lord for fluffy carpets.

"God ding dong dang it," he groaned.

Using his good arm Edd got up again. With another (shaky) step Edd was making his way to the door. Yes, it was at a snail's pace, but he was getting somewhere.

Finally he was at the door after what had felt like forever. He could feel his hands get damp from sweat, so he tugged down his shirt and wiped his hands on his boxers. (It wasn't really his shirt and boxers. They probably belong to MM.)

With a soft click the door opened.

First thing that came out was fluffy brown hair. Next came curious green eyes. Once the eyes saw the coast was clear, the rest of the body followed out.

Inside of Edd's mind, sneaky stealth music began to play.

 _'Will Edd find out the mystery of the Mystery Man and the mysterious home? Will Edd ever go back home to Tom and Matt? Stay tuned to find out,'_ he thought to himself in an announcer voice.

The hallway itself wasn't that long, but Edd was being a spy so it took a while for him to reach the end. There was a living room in front of Edd; complete with a tv on some random channel (The Children was on), a tall lamp was turned on, and MM was snoring on the couch.

Without his hood on. (Edd forgot the fact he needed to pee. Besides, the man was much more important. Edd could hold it in.)

The man's hair was a light brown, and very messy from what Edd could see. Once again did Edd felt a familiarity. He just couldn't remember where.

With a grace of a drunken cat, Edd made his way to MM. Surprisingly enough the man didn't wake up. Edd moved around the couch and got in front of MM's face. It was… as if that face shouldn't be. The logic of Edd told the guy that he needed to be closer in order to figure out where and who that face belongs to.

Just when Edd thought he figured it out, MM woke up. Two pitch black eye sockets snapped opened to see surprised green ones.

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ He start to scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Startled by the scream Edd screamed too, and he jolted backwards. But then his screams went from startled to frightened when MM started to **split apart into two people.**

 _"AAAAHHHHHH HOLY GOPHERS RIDING A GOLF BALL!"_ One of the two men yelled in a Norwegian accent. His hair was spiked upwards, he had one grey eye on his right while the other was empty, and the lower half of his hoodie was red while the top was blue. He had light grey pants with some pockets and no socks.

"AAHH-oof," the other man fell off the couch and face planted with his butt in the air. His pants were dark grey while his hoodie was the reverse of the man sitting on the couch. His pants were also grey, but it had the rest of the pockets that the other pair lacked. When he sat himself in a more comfortable position, Edd was able to see that he had the other grey eye and that he had light brown hair that were shaped into two horns.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise," he said sarcastically in a British accent. Once hearing that, Edd realized what was so familiar about the man, no, these men.

"Tom? Tord?" He asked softly, "What? What happened?"

The two men perked up at the sound of their names. They glanced at one another, seemingly having a silent conversation. Tom coughed, wanting to let Edd know that he was going to explain.

 _"Remember the time where a director created clones of you and the others just because he wanted people to watch his movies?"_ He asked with Tords voice.

 _'Man that's weird,'_ Edd thought to himself while nodding to the question.

 _"Yeah, well, there were rejected clones and we're one of them,"_ Tom explained.

"We call ourselves Torm when we're stuck together," Tord continued with Tom's voice.

"But you're separated now?"

"It's a thing we can do. Our record so far is ten minutes before the starting process of destabilization," Tord told him, standing up. He stretched his mismatched limbs before saying, "I'm going to have a quick smoke, but first, Edd. What happened to your voice?"

Edd looked slightly startled with the question. Mainly because he already told the original Tord this.

"Matt hit me with a voice changer gun while we were abducted by aliens. It broke so my voice is going to be like this for the rest of my life. Or until someone hits me with another voice changer," after saying that, Tom and Tord both nodded.

Tord left into another room after giving Edd a glance. Tom shifted on the couch; going to the other side. He patted the middle cushion. Edd looked at the clone, the seat, and back to the clone. He shrugged before standing up and sitting down.

"This ain't apple juice!" Said the tv, canned laughter coming out of it.

Tord returned with a lit cigar in between his teeth, and a bottle of Smirnoff on his left hand.

"Here," he muttered, giving the alcohol to Tom. He sat down on the other side of Edd, putting up his feet on the coffee table. Tom took a swig of his drink and Tord took a puff of his rolled up tobacco. The three of them stayed like that. Watching the end of The Children and the beginning of The Kittens. This went on until almost ten minutes.

"Well, time's almost up," Tord stated, taking one long drag of his cigar, finishing it. Tom sighed, getting up to put away his drink. Tord picked up the remote from the edge of the coffee table, turning off the tv.

"Hey!" Edd was slightly irritated, "I was watching that."

"It's time for us to sleep Edd. It's past one in the morning," Tord told the man, rolling one eye, "Besides, you need to sleep."

"Fine," Edd grumbled. Slowly, he made his way up. The grown man ignored the fact that Tom came back into the room, and he ignored the fact that they looked alarmed at the fact that he was getting up without help. What he didn't ignore, however, is how Tom and Tord merged together. It was looking at putty or something similar. He saw the colors blend and the eyes disappear. Four limbs became two and two mouths became one.

 _"Let's get you to bed, Edd,"_ they said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that people like this, and apparently people do so that's good. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and remember about Fanfiction.net. That needs more stories over there.

When Edd woke up to a knock on the door, he had thought everything was a strange dream. Possibly due to some flat cola. But when he saw Torm walk in with a tray filled with food, Edd knew that everything was real.

“Is that bacon and pancakes?” Edd asked, surprised that Torm could cook such a marvelous smelling breakfast. Well, now that Edd thought about it, the soup he had tasted pretty good. It probably wasn't even from a can.

 _“Yes Edd. Don't worry it isn't poisoned either,”_ Torm chuckled at Edd's face.

“But-but Tom sucks at cooking.”

 _“Hey! Just because I can't cook doesn't mean that Tord doesn't. He just kinda takes control while I watch,”_ Tom admitted. Edd was still unnerved with the whole concept of Tord and Tom sharing a body _and_ can separate for a limited time. Just hearing Tom’s voice out of the clones mouth made it all the more surreal. But, he thought, weirder things have happened.

“Besides, being stuck with a person you don't like for years and you both don't want to die teaches you a thing or two. Like agreeing on what to eat and how to cook it,” Tord had said it so nonchalantly that it made Edd worry for the two’s sanity.

“Um, thank you,” he grabbed the tray, making sure not to spill the contents. On it was a plate with two pieces of bacon and three pancakes with butter and syrup on top. The drink was a simple glass of apple juice.

Torm turned on the light and left saying to yell if Edd needed anything. So there Edd sat. Staring into his food before lifting a hand in order to eat it. Fingers tentatively grabbed crispy bacon, and the scent of it wafted into Edd’s nose. It was that moment that Edd realized that his stomach only had soup in it. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know how long he slept.

 _‘Well, I might as well eat it. Don’t want it to get cold,’_ he convinced himself. He took a bite out of it and was in bacon heaven. He hadn’t had any of Tord’s food in years, and it seemed to have gotten better. Or, at least, this version of Tord has.

Edd sat down the bacon, thinking of his no-longer-friend. _That_ Tord decided to throw away their friendship. _That_ Tord killed Jon and tried to kill Tom. _That_ Tord destroyed Edd’s home and was a wanted man.

But… But _this_ Tord… The Tord that was a clone and was stuck to a clone of Tom. _This_ Tord wasn’t Tord though. _This_ Tord was, no, _is_ his own person. Same thing goes for _this_ Tom.

Edd wants to be friends with _this_ Tord and _this_ Tom. With _Torm._ But if he does that then does that mean he’s replacing _that_ Tord with _this_ one?

Edd didn’t want to think about that anymore and started to eat again.

.

.

.

It was wonderful.

* * *

 Even though Edd had finished his breakfast quite some time ago, Torm didn’t come in to check up on him. He _really_ needed to pee now. Gathering his strength, Edd sucked in air. But right when he was going to yell for Torm, they-he-they-he (they’re one person, but he’s also two) came in. They had a staring contest. Torm watched Edd with curious nonexistent eyes, Edd looked at Torm with embarrassment filling his soul.

 _“What were you doing?”_ Torm asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I, uh, was going to yell for you,” Edd told the merged clones, deflating. Torm shook their head, soft chuckles escaped their mouth. They made their way to Edd, and grabbed the tray, now empty of food.

 _“Let me take care of this for you. After that I can show you around,”_ they left him alone in the room once more. It only took a minute for Torm to return. They helped Edd up, wrapping an arm around their shoulders. The three of them got out into the hallway and into the living room.

 _“As you can tell, this is the living room. The door to your left leads to the kitchen while the door on the right goes to my room. For some odd reason the door to the bathroom is right next to the hallway entrance. It's weird I know, but I didn't make the place,”_ Torm left Edd to lean against the wall before continuing, _“But the cool thing is that there's a trapdoor that leads to the hallway to the other apartments. Also, there's another trap door that leads to the roof from the hallway we just came from,”_ when Torm finished explaining they went back to Edd, smiling sheepishly.

“That's cool Torm, but, uh, can I see the bathroom? I kinda need to use it,” Edd rubbed his head finally voicing his discomfort. Torm seemed to stop for a moment, as if they forgot that living creatures need to release the waste from their bodies and that Edd was a living creature.

Once Torm started to work again, they began to apologize and opened the door for Edd.

The bathroom was neither big nor small and it looked freshly cleaned, it had a bathtub in it as well as a shower. Across from that was the toilet and the sink. There was a medicine cabinet above that and had a mirror on the door. Across from Edd and the door was a wardrobe. Edd could only guess that the towels were in there.

Edd was able to relieve himself. When that was done, he washed his hands with a generic bar of soap.

The cola loving man stared at his reflection. He was a little dirty, but it looked like most of whatever was on him was washed off. There was band aids dotted around his face and neck, and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. Edd's hair looked greasy, like he hadn't took a shower for a while. Now that he thought about it, the last time he was in his apartment, he didn't have time to take one. He had to go out and do something with Matt and Tom.

Speaking of Matt and Tom… Where were they? Edd knew he was in one of the still living clone’s place in who knows where, but what about them? Last thing Edd remembered was walking to the grocery store with them. Then… Nothing. He just woke up in the guest room.

Steeling his nerves, Edd went back to the living room. He sat down next to Torm, ignoring the show Professor Why.

“Torm,” he turned to the men, “we need to talk.” Torm sighed through their nose, and closed their eyes.

 _“Yeah. I figured that you would say that… Sooner or latter…”_ Torm opened their eyes and stared straight at Edd. _“So. What do you want to know?”_

“What happened? Where's Matt and, uh, original Tom? Where exactly are we?”

_“Well I suppose it's a good thing we're sitting down since this is going to be kinda long…”_

* * *

 

Torm was doing some errands. He needed some more food, alcohol, cigars, and toiletry for his home of about eight years. He still lived in the town as his originals lived in. He just lives on the other side of the town.

So far he had the toiletries, and the cigars. Now for the food.

 _“If they're all out of Smirnoff, don't get the diet one. Just get some other type of alcohol. Just not whisky,”_ Tom reminded Tord.

“I **know.** Stop telling me,” he grumbled. Torm saw a young child look at him, so he pulled his hoodie down further.

 _“Sometimes I think you don't even buy alcohol just to spite me,”_ Tom narrowed their eyes.

“Yeah, well I don't want our liver to be destroyed,” Tord bit out.

 _“Then you got to stop smoking cigars. Don’t want our lungs to get cancer,”_ Tom bit back. They continued bickering like that, never getting into a real fight. They would disagree, but never fight. They just couldn’t. Not after that...

When they turned the corner that led to the store, what they saw surprised them. Especially Tord.

“You can’t escape your fate old friends!” It was the original Tord in a new and improved robot. Down on the ground was the original Tom, Matt, and Edd. They were running away from the Norwegian. And straight towards Torm.

“Like hell we will!” Original Tom yelled. Original Tord fired a rocket that blew up a building next to the trio. Edd managed to jump forward when it hit.

Smoke disappeared to show two bodies lying unconscious. Giant robotic hands grabbed the unconscious Tom and Matt.

“Oh Edd! Where are you? You can not run away from me!” Tord called with a sing song voice. He was unaware that Torm had already grabbed his body and escaped. When Tord realized that Edd was gone, he _raged._

“EDD! COME BACK HERE!” his voice was amplified by the robot’s speakers and shattered glass. Thankfully for Tom and Matt, they were put into a compartment and didn’t damage their hearing. Although, that’s a different story for those in the area. He saw an abandoned bag and retrieved it, thinking it might help him in some way, shape, or form.

When Torm found Edd’s body, he was relieved that the cola loving man was still alive. He immediately dropped his bag in order to carry the smaller male. He noticed that there was blood starting to pool around Edd.

 _“He isn’t going to live much longer if he doesn't get help,”_ Torm realized with a grim urgency.

He quickly put Edd on his back, piggyback style, and ran as fast as he could without harming his passenger as much as he could. He never looked back. Not even when the sounds of destruction and rage started. Not even when it stopped.

When Torm finally made it back to his apartment, he banged the bathroom door open. Gently he laid down Edd, and proceeded to take the man’s clothes off. Torm didn't know much when it comes to injuries, but he knew that he needed to find all the major ones and don't let it get infected.

 _“Fuck,”_ Torm swore. He grabbed the first aid kit and got back to the wounded man as fast as he could. He didn’t know how long he spent cleaning Edd’s wounds and dressing them, but to him, it felt like an eternity. But at the same time, everything felt like a blur. He remembered that he washed some of Edd’s body, like his face, and that he was able to get Edd into a better position, but that was it. Torm wasn’t sure if Edd would be ok. He didn’t know if Edd didn’t get a concussion or something along those lines. All he knew was that Edd was alive for the time being.

So, Torm went to go get a clean pair of boxers and a clean shirt. The boxers that he picked was a classic white with red hearts on it (Torm never wore it). The shirt was light green with a darker four leaf clover on it (Torm won that at a contest on St. Patrick's day).

Once that was done, Torm took Edd out of the dirtied bathtub and took him to the guest room. He laid Edd under the covers, hoping that if the man did happened to catch a fever, then he would sweat it out.

After that, Torm went to cleaning the whole apartment, starting with the bathroom. At some point in cleaning, he decided to make Edd some soup. Soup is always a good choice of food to fall back on. Especially if a person might not have the stomach for much food.

Hours later did Torm get done with his chores. Earlier, when the soup was finished, he put it into a slow cooker so it could stay warm.

All Torm had to do now was re clean Edd’s wounds. He didn’t know how long it has to take before a person needs to redress cuts, but he was sure that it was before the blood dried and makes the wounds reopen.

* * *

 _“You kinda know what happens next…”_ Torm trailed off. They looked away from Edd, not wanting to see his reaction. Edd himself was having an array of emotions. Sad that his friends were taken away and weren’t saved, angry that the Tord that betrayed him and the others was back and took Tom and Matt, happy that he was saved, and guilty for the fact that only _he_ could have been saved. But none of those emotions were aimed at Torm.

“Thank you… for saving me. You did the best that you could,” Edd’s voice was soft. He moved forward in order to give Torm a hug.

And Torm began to break down. They shifted themselves and hugged Edd.

“I’m so sorry that the original me is such a dick,” Tord apologized. In that moment, Edd realized that it was _Tord_ who was sobbing, who hated himself for Edd’s misfortune. Tom might’ve shed a tear or two, but the rest was all Tord.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Edd gently told him, hushing and rubbing his back. The green eyed man felt tears soak into his shirt.

“It’ll be okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crackles in evil glee* I love to make people suffer. Tord is just so angst worthy ya know?


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Edd had slept till some time after 12:30 pm. So, he and Torm decided to have a simple ham and cheese sandwich with some chips. It was awkward and quiet, but at least they were finally eating.

Torm hesitated when they were taking a bite out of their sandwich. They put it down and stared at Edd.

 _“Edd,”_ they said, voice hardened. Edd noticed the tone of voice Torm used so he quickly finished eating the bit of food he had in his mouth.

“Yeah?” He asked, both nervous and curious of what the others had to say.

 _“Look, it has been almost twenty-four hours since I took you away from the original Tord. And since he’s the goddamned Red Leader, he would probably be sending troops or something out to find you,”_ they told the man.

“I… see.” Edd gulped, “What are we going to do?”

 _“Well, you need to go into hiding, but knowing you, you’d want to go out,”_ Torm started, _“So what we’ve been thinking is that you need to change your style.”_

“Okay, uh, how are we going to do that?” Edd asked, tilting his head. The only response he got was a grin.

* * *

 

Edd was given a pretty good drawing of himself. Except that he had blond hair with pink streaks in it. He was wearing a black coat that had blue and pink paint splatters all over it, a white shirt with a spray can motif, and torn blue jeans. The shoes were black but one shoe had pink shoelaces and the other had blue while the socks were white.

He liked it. A lot.

“This is great Torm!” Edd was bursting with excitement and joy, “I love it! When can we do it?”

Torm, to say the least, was a bit overwhelmed.

 _“O-oh. Th-thanks? Uh,” _ Torm coughed into their hand, _“Thank you. I'm going to get you your clothes soon, but the dying of your hair will come later.”_

“Aww, why?” Edd whined, saddened by the fact that he wouldn't have his hair dyed yet.

 _“Because we need that wound of yours to heal. Hair dye is itchy and irritates the skin. Imagine what would happen if it got into that gash of yours?”_ Tord explained, tapping on their head where said gash would be if it were on them. Edd pouted.

“Fine,” he said, resigned. He kept the drawing in his hand, but he sulked away to the couch. The man sprawled himself all over it and started to watch (not really) the tv. He heard Torm sigh and then the fridge opening. It closed and the clones made their way to Edd. Something cold touched Edd's cheek, so he grabbed the thing and looked at it. A gasp came out.

“Cola?” Edd was surprised by the drink.

 _“It's the last one too,”_ Edd could hear the smirk in Torm’s voice. Edd huffed and took the soft drink. He opened the can, listening to the carbon in it escaping. The man was going to take a sip of it, only to pause.

“Hey, Torm?” He asked.

 _“Yeah?”_ They asked back, wondering what the smaller man had to say.

“Are,” he hesitated for a moment, “are we considered friends?”

Torm didn't say anything.

“I mean, I’m friends with the, uh, originals and well,” Edd knew that he was tripping over his words, but he hoped that he wasn't making things worse. So he stopped and took a breath and said, “Look things are complicated, but I want to be friends with you. With Torm, and the people who make Torm who he is. I understand if you don-” he was stopped by a hand resting on his head.

 _“We-I would like to be friends, Edd,”_ he said with a tired yet grateful smile. Edd smiled back, finally content. That was, until, he remembered something.

“Oh no! Ringo!” Edd shouted in dismay. His whole body jerked when the realization hit.

_“Ringo?”_

“My pet cat Torm! Who’s going to take care of him?” Edd was freaking out. Ringo went about a day without any food and possibly water. His litter box probably wasn’t even clean.

Edd leaped up and off of the couch. Unfortunately for him, doing that made him light headed.

 _“Woah there Edd. If you want, I can go to your place and get Ringo. Okay?”_ Torm asked as he set Edd back down on the couch.

“You do that?” Edd asked touched that Torm would do that for him.

_“Yeah. But first I think it’s best that you tell me your address.”_

* * *

 

When Torm saw the Red Army around Edd’s apartment building, he knew that it wasn’t such a great idea to get that cat.

 _“Awww crap,”_ he said, irritated by the situation.

They had the place completely surrounded. No way in, no way out.

 _“What are we going to do now?”_ Tom asked Tord.

“We sneak in and steal the cat if we have to,” Tord responded softly. Tom could feel Tord take over and felt the grin spreading over their face. Now he had only one private thought that was not sent out to Tord. It was _‘Goddamn it Tord.’_

See, out of the two, Tord is the better one when it came to sneaking. Tom was a good second, but Tord was more agile. So it was a good thing for Tom to let Tord take the reins over their shared body.

Prime example was that Tord slipped through the shadows, never gaining the attention of the soldiers. Some of them were distracted even. Aaaaand Tord just got into the building. Good job commie.

“Heard that,” Tord's voice was hardly even near a whisper. The fused man momentarily wondered what would be the better route, the stairs or the elevator.

‘ _We could always hack into the cameras and set it onto a loop so when_ Red Leader _tries to find anything, mainly us, he sees nothing,’_ Tom offered, venom in his tone when he mentioned the original.

Tord thought for a second. It wasn't a bad idea.

“Thanks Jehovah’s witness,” Tord smirked, eyes already wandering. He made his way to the front desk, all the while staying in the shadows. Fingers wiggled in anticipation before going to work.

“Fifteen minutes?” Tord asked his forever companion.

 _‘Make it seventeen. It would be enough for us to get out. See if you can edit us out_ if _we managed to get caught,’_ Tom really wasn't in the mood to get caught. Especially if Edd's life, and his cat’s, was on the line.

The only response Tom was given was a wide grin.   

It was child's play for Tord since it wasn't even a minute later (the security wasn't even that good) that he did everything that needed to be done. But that didn't mean that they should be relaxed. They needed to keep their guard up in case something went wrong. Or if someone finds them.

Tord was even more cautious, deciding it was best to use the stairs for a couple of floors and then using the elevator.

When the ding went off, and the doors opened, Tord made himself act like he was supposed to be there. In a way Torm _was_ supposed to be there. He was going to get his friend's cat to take care of. And if anyone asks, he’s taking care of the cat while said friend is away.

Except said friend is staying with a clone reject that's actually two rejects mashed into one.

 _‘That's the one,’_ Tom brought Tord out of his thoughts. Torm smiled while he pulled out a key from his pocket.

 _‘Thanks for the key Edd,’_ he thought as he unlocked the door and went inside. He closed the door, not wanting anyone to see him. In that moment, it was decided that two would be better to find a cat than one.

Cracks and pops came from them as they split apart. Their body acted not unlike oobleck, like it was melting yet staying solid. If Edd was there to see the two split he would realize how different it was to when he saw them do that the first time. This time the separation was slower, more precise. After all, they want to make sure that they have all of their own body parts.

It was, in a sense, like watching a cell divide. Only there was differences in the two “baby cells”.

With a final pop, two clones stood in an apartment. The two men felt disoriented, but only for a moment. It always felt strange when only one mind was in a body.

“I’m going to find the bedroom,” Tord told Tom, eyes set on a hallway that looked like it led to his friend’s sleeping quarters. On the way, Tord looked at the photos on the wall. Some was of Ringo the cat and others were of friends.

He stopped at a door with a nameplate saying “Edd's room” on it. It was cracked open, so Tord assumed that Ringo would be in there.

Green hoodies were all over the floor, the bed wasn't made, and there were more photos.

Soft mews coming from the drawer caught Tord's attention. One was opened and there was Ringo. He was laying there like he didn't had a care in the world.

A chuckle bubbled its way out of Tord’s mouth as he made his way to the cat.

“Hey there. I’ve been looking for you. You got Edd worried you know?” he told the cat, holding him in his arms. Tord was about to go grab Tom when he saw something barely hidden by some clothes.

* * *

 

Tom couldn't find the damned cat anywhere. It had been about five minutes since he and Tord split up, and the cat was still not found. And Tord had seemingly gone missing.

Great.

So, Tom decided that it was best to go to Edd’s bedroom since Tord was supposedly in there.

Lo and behold there he was. Just standing there with Ringo in his arms, holding something in one hand.

 _“There you are!”_ Tom exclaimed in irritation. He came closer to Tord, wanting to have a row with him. But before Tom could say anything else, Tord spoke.

“You do know why I always hated you, right?”

_“Uh. No?”_ Tom was confused by this. It just came out of the blue, and Tom didn't exactly liked where it was going.

Tord let out a dry, humorless laugh, “believe it or not, I do have a reason.”

Tom furrowed his eyebrows together.

For eight or so years Tom and Tord have been alive with all of their original counterparts memories. For about eight years they've been stuck together. In all of those years they never talked about why they hated one another. Well, until that moment.

“Edd and I have been friends for years. Ever since kindergarten actually. We met one day and we just clicked together. We instantly became best friends and it was just us for a long time. We did almost everything together.”

_“What are you getting at?”_ Tom had a feeling where it was going and he didn't liked it, but he felt like he needed to hear it.

“What I'm getting at,” Tord grunted through gritted teeth, “is that in high school you and Matt forced your way into our lives. You both acted like you’ve been with us our whole lives when you two obviously weren't. I eventually came to like Matt, but you. You had to go and get close to Edd. So fucking close that you yanked the title ‘best friend’ from me and placed it on yourself. I was shoved to the side and watch as I fade away and have some random black eyed stranger take my place. I constantly fought you so that wouldn't happen. I had to make sure it wouldn't,” he then put the object down on the dresser.

For a moment all was quiet, except for the purring that came from Ringo.

“Honestly, it doesn't really matter anymore. After all, we’re not the real deal and never will be,” Tord then snorted, “besides, I don’t think I want to be the real Tord anyways. At least not anymore.”

Tord left, brushing his shoulder against Tom’s.

For one second Tom didn't do anything. The next second, however, he went up to the object, wanting to know what it was. He picked up a picture of Edd and Tord when they were children. The two were playing in a sandbox, wide grins on their faces. They looked so happy, not a care in the world, unaware of what fate had in stored for them.

He flipped it over and saw Edd's childish scribble saying “me n my best friend”.

Tom flipped back over and laid it down on the spot where Tord put it. He then left the bedroom, not bothering on closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for ending it where it is. I couldn't think of anything else to put. Besides, it seemed to be a good place to end a chapter, no? Also I like the back story for Tord that I made. I know that there are people who think Edd and Tom were bffs when they were kids or something like that, but I like to think that Tom and Matt hung out when they were kids while Edd and Tord were in their own little world. But the high school came around and Tom and Matt broke into the little world. This is where Edd went into his emo phase.


End file.
